You will Remember my Name
by Neyla9
Summary: My version of Ember's story:3 My first story.


_You will Remember my Name _

My name is Ember McLain, though I haven't always been called that. Once, I was just plain, old, boring Amber Cain. I had brown hair and wore purple and pink clothes, usually skirts and self-made sweaters. I had but few friends, but they were okay. There was Susie a blond girl with ribbons in her hair (each day a new colour). And uhm… Mike a clumsy boy, red hair grey eyes and very kind. I was in love with a handsome rock 'n' roll boy called Danny. My first day of second high school year, I decided to talk to him. He was joking around with his friends and stuff when I walked by with Susie.  
"Isn't he just perfect?" I asked Susie.  
"Well," Susie said, "He is very different, but not really my type… If you like him, then why don't you just go over there and talk to him?"  
"Because he's into all that rock stuff… If I started a conversation I wouldn't have an idea of what he's talking about." Danny looked in my direction and walked over to me. I felt the sweat running down my forehead.  
"Hi," he said to me. "I haven't seen you around."  
"I m… m… Am… am… amber Cain." I stuttered.  
"I'm Danny," he said smiling to me. Since that day I went from nerd to rock girl. Danny and I skipped classes together and one day he played music for me. I learned myself playing guitar and sneaked out once in a while, while putting a piano track on my computer so my parents thought I practised. One day I took along with Danny to a concert. It was awesome. Danny was so sensitive, he called me his little Ember and we… well… y'know… did what teenagers usually do on dates. When I came home, my parents were made because I was out so late. They understood nothing! I was grounded for two weeks, so I called Danny, but he didn't answer. I kept making messengers, until I wasn't grounded anymore.

I ran over to Danny and knocked on his door.  
"Danny!" I yelled. "It's me Amber!" Danny opened the door.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he said.  
"It's me Amber!"  
"I don't know a girl called Amber…" he thought for a second. "Wait! You mean Ember, right?"  
"Actually…" I tried to say, but was interrupted by someone:  
"Honey whom is it?" a girl slightly older than me came in the doorway. She was wearing her underwear and had a smoke in her left hand.  
"Brittany, Ember, Ember, Brittany." Danny said to introduce us.  
"Come on huggy bear, I don't wanna wait here forever." Brittany said and slung her arms around Danny.  
"So… see ya, Ember!" Danny yelled before closing the door.  
I was just standing there, staring into the closed door. Sooner or later I went back home.

My parents were furious when they heard my story and heard me say that I've slept with him. My mom wanted to know if we remembered to use protection and afterwards ranted about teenage pregnancy. My dad called me a fat slut and locked me in my room the rest of the evening. I was crying in there, but in the end the inner pain was too much and I fled. An officer brought me back home and as the months past, the pain didn't go away. I started to cut my hair and colouring it ice blue. I also cut myself in the arm. The reason why I did so is that I hoped the physical pain could remove the mental pain. When my dad found out he beat me up and threw me into the wall. One month later I was performing a piano concert. My mom wanted me to stop cutting my hair and colouring it, talking about how beautiful my natural hair colour was. I told them to take the car, I would take my bike. I dressed up in black clothes, dark make-up and putted my short, miss-cut hair in a ponytail that really showed how much was cut off. I found my grandma's old guitar, dark purple with blue flames. My grandma used to be really glad for rock in her young ages. When she died, she gave my parents the money and I got her best friend. Her guitar had been with her through fires and water and now I would play it.

When I came to the concert, I had a lighter in my left front pocket.  
"This is it," I thought to myself. When I came up on the scene everybody gasped and a few fainted. "Hello, Amity Park!" I yelled to the audience. "Tell me who you LOVE!!!" everyone was shocked. Nobody replied. "Let me give you a hint!" I said into the microphone and plugged my guitar into the amp. I started off very soft and it was most improvising: "It was… It was September.  
Wind blows. The dead leaves fall.  
To you I did surrender.  
Two weeks you didn't call.  
Your life… goes on without me…  
My life…. A loosing game…  
But you should…" I started to play frustrated. "You should not doubt me!  
You will remember my name…

Ooh! Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains.  
Oh Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name." I started to play slow again.  
"Your heart… Your heart abandon…  
You're wrong. Now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees… in cold December!  
Nothing but ashes remains.

Ooh! Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains.  
Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!" I turned on my lighter and sat the stage on fire. I made a ring of fire surrounding me so no one would try to save me.  
"OOH EMBER!!!  
You will remember!!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
YEAH EMBER!!!  
So warm and TENDER!!!  
You will remember my name!  
YEAH!!!  
You will remember my name!"

The last thing I remember is that I woke up in the ghost zone. I thought that as dead, all my human emotions would disappear, but no. I felt hatred to Danny. I decided to return to his house to pay him a little visit. I saw that grandma's guitar was upgraded by a mile. I placed the arrow on a fist and played. The wall to Danny's apartment exploded. Danny was lying on an extremely dirty madras on the floor in front of the television. He seemed scared.  
"Do you remember me!?" I yelled.  
"Yeah, you're umm…" Danny said. "Uhh… Brittany?"  
"WRONG!!!" I screamed. I placed the arrow on the skull picture. "I'M EMBER!!!"  
With a strong guitar solo, Danny flew out the window. So even if the skull beam didn't kill him, the fall would. "And if you're sorry dipstick, then it's TOO LATE."


End file.
